


Fallen Kings

by Krew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Army, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Internal Conflict, Magic, Monsters, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Strategy & Tactics, Violence, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krew/pseuds/Krew
Summary: A story about a messenger becoming a warlord for the sake of vengeance.





	Fallen Kings

In the cold confines of the largest war tent lit by a single candle, the sound of ceaseless rainfall drummed overhead. There was a frigid air that stole a little bit of their souls every time they breathed. It crept under their clothes and spread an uncomfortable chill across their skin.

The colonel held an urgent report in his right hand, surrounded by his two lieutenants. Short chestnut hair sat slicked to the back of his head and his full beard was neatly trimmed. He had a colossal stature compared to his subordinates. Tattoos were engraved into his built body, each with their own story to tell.

A silent tension hung in the atmosphere after a messenger barged into their meeting with little explanation for his ill-mannered interruption. Had it not been for his resolute authority, his subordinates would have executed the messenger on the spot for any asinine reason they could think of. He had an aura that demanded absolute respect—and he received it without question.

Diana leaned back and crossed her arms over her bosom, her tailcoat carelessly brushing against the ground from the way she sat and her santorini blue hair resting under her arm. Many had mistaken her as an upper-class beauty that had no place on the battlefield from the way she dressed. They quickly realized their ignorance once she slashed their mouths wide open from ear to ear. Unlike most other officers, her uniform was a fusion of the traditional Liberis military coat and a short ballroom dress. The tailor kept Diana's pickiness in fashion in mind and was awfully pleased when Diana wore it with pride.

The time to talk about strategy was scarce with all the battles that had erupted over the course of the month. Diana tried to arrange a meeting as soon as possible, but only the colonel and lieutenant showed up. The officers that couldn't come were stationed at crucial locations strewn across the continent. And right when they were about to devise strategies that could turn both wars around, the ill-timed arrival of the messenger derailed the momentum they had.

Diana sucked her teeth in annoyance, which drew the attention of the stocky orc that sat across from her. His armor had a dark sheen and was welded together with different plates of armor taken from the spoils of war. There was a deep scar that ran over his left eye, presumably received from the heat of battle. It ran all the way to his jaw, where it claimed part of one of his hideous fangs as well.

Ghamborz met with Diana's icy gaze and gave a low, aggressive growl. Diana flipped her long braided ponytail over her shoulder in response; her reserved expression unchanged from the apparent hostility. "I wasn't aware that we had dogs in here," she quipped.

Ghamborz leaned forward and put his arm on the table, as if he was about to lurch up from his seat. The march to this camp was long and uneventful. And when he got here, he had to stomach sitting through a useless talk. It was about time to spill some blood. "Keep talkin', _maggot_ , and I'll bash yer 'ead in and rip those gray eyes out."

Diana noticed that Ghamborz was dangerously close to his battle-axe that was lying across the table and reached for her crooked khopesh that was leaned against the table. Ghamborz seized his weapon and stood to wind up his attack. A devilish grin broke across his face. Diana swiftly got up and slashed Ghamborz's neck wide open as he was mid-swing. She smirked in triumph. Ghamborz was an idiot to challenge her unmatched speed. But Diana realized something was wrong. Although Ghamborz was half decapitated, his raw strength carried his battle-axe through and tore her asunder by the waist.

At least that's what could have happened. Diana continued her expressionless glare with Ghamborz, who was still leaned against the table. The messenger who stood by the exit tried his best to hide his quaking, unsure if he should bolt out of there from the rising tension.

Radcliff carefully scanned the report with intense eyes and a stiff expression that revealed very little. He shut the report closed and looked at nothing in particular. His surrounding war council took notice of this detail and turned away from each other out of respect for the colonel. Ghamborz resumed his previous position and let out a grunt. Diana nonchalantly shifted in her seat in response.

After a few moments, Radcliff finally roused from the silence. "Since when could these bastards slip by our defenses _unnoticed_ with a damn army that's big enough to siege Winterhelm?"

Liberis was well known for staying ahead of their enemies using field reconnaissance and guerrilla warfare. How is it that they have never heard of this strange phenomenon until now? Radcliff thought of the possibility that they could have used invisibility magic to stay undetected, but the amount of mana needed to shroud an army for that long would have to be the work of the gods.

Diana perked her eyebrow in amusement. "Is there no evidence to what they used to bypass our scouts and watchtowers?"

Radcliff signaled the messenger to come over and speak. "We haven't received the specifics of what took place,” the messenger said. “The remaining soldiers retreated to our position, where we sent out a report as soon as we could.”

"I don't have a choice then," Radcliff responded. He looked over to Ghamborz who was looking elsewhere and grinding his teeth. "I want you and Diana to march out and retake Winterhelm. Then, find out how they were able to sneak past us and report back to me."

Ghamborz's eyes lit up and turned to Radcliff. "Is dis to make up fer makin' me come all dis way and settin' through dis pointless talk? I _accept_ ," Ghamborz grinned, showing all of his crude, yellow teeth.

Diana's face broke into a scowl as she exchanged glances with Ghamborz. "I don't think it's a good idea to pair me up with this mongrel. The mangy cur might try to kill me while we're fighting and tell you that it was an enemy that did it."

Radcliff formed a tight fist with his left hand and pounded on the table. Diana twitched and Ghamborz stopped smiling. If it wasn't clear that their hostility towards each other was driving him mad, they knew now. "We don't have time to be fighting amongst each other. Go to Winterhelm and recapture it!" Radcliff roared.

Ghamborz gave a low growl deep in his throat and Radcliff glanced over with growing fury. He withdrew his weapon from the table and the messenger took a step back, but Radcliff remained unmoved. Finally, Ghamborz motioned towards the tent's exit. "Come on, maggot. Me and you iz gonna be good friends.”

Ghamborz gripped his battle-axe until he left an indent on the wooden handle. He wanted to march to Winterhelm as quickly as possible so he could let out his frustration by stomping the enemy to dust.

Radcliff glanced over at Diana who was still in disbelief that she would have to fight alongside Ghamborz. She inhaled to protest, but her gaze met Radcliff’s and she exhaled in defeat. "Radcliff."

Radcliff nodded to her as she fetched her sword and promptly trailed after Ghamborz. He drew back in his chair and stared off into the dark again. Countermeasures needed to be made for this new threat. _Perhaps I should increase the surveillance_ , he thought to himself.

The messenger stood next to the colonel in awkward silence, unsure if he should have left with the lieutenants. As he was about to speak up, Radcliff turned to him first. "I know you have to return to where you came from, but I need you to deliver a message to my spymaster."

He quirked his eyebrows up and shifted in his stance. "A message, Colonel?"

"Yes. She’s doing field work right now, but I need her to refocus her objective. You will find her on the outskirts of Cecil." Radcliff jotted down a new message on the other side of the report and handed it to him.

The messenger looked down at the report in his hand and gave a nervous laugh. "So, how many people are coming with me?"

Radcliff raised an eyebrow. "Just you. No one else," he answered.

The messenger paused a little. Maybe he heard him wrong? As he stood there, his face began to twist as he swallowed his colonel's words. "B-but the journey will be long! And I've never been in a fight before," he stammered.

Radcliff rolled his eyes and patted the messenger on the arm. "You'll be fine as long as you stick to the roads, Soldier," Radcliff said with as much empathy as he could muster. "Besides, going alone will build character."

The messenger searched Radcliff's eyes, but they were dull with indifference. He sighed in defeat. It was obvious that Radcliff had no intention of helping. Placing the report in his satchel, the messenger promptly left with his head held low.


End file.
